mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Balthazar Lair
|map = lairmap.jpg }}Balthazar Lair is an underground city in Jadame, in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer within the region of Ravage Roaming. Background Balthazar Lair is a minotaur city built beneath the arid landscape of Ravage Roaming. It was flooded during the opening of the Plane of Water and needs the Hero of Jadame to drain it. Before the Lair is drained the only entrance to it is through an air vent. At this point, Balthazar Lair is an enemy dungeon, as Triton raiders roam its levels, both above and below the surface of the water. After the Lair has been drained and the invading Tritons overcome, the minotaurs will build a new entrance (3), and so far as the party is concerned, it will become another city of Jadame. On the map, red indicates the highest level. Purple and magenta are the lowest levels. Services * Amulets of Power - Magic shop, #8 on the map * Perius' Powders - Potions shop, #24 on the map * Ayzar's Axes - Weapons shop, #6 on the map * Linked Mail - Armor shop, #5 on the map * Guild of Mind - Self magic guild, #7 on the map * The Shaman - Temple with healing services, #11 on the map * Balthazar Academy - Training center, #17 on the map * Bank of Balthazar - Bank, #16 on the map * Town Fountain - Town Portal access. Cures wounds. #18 on the map Characters Quest Givers *Thanys: Quest giver for the Rescue the Minotaurs quest. Found in the top level of the flooded city, just under the air vent, #2 on the map *Tessalar: Quest giver for the Find the Axe of Balthazar promotion quest. Found in his home in Balthazar Lair, down the center ramp, #9 on the map. Hirelings *Thanys - 15th level minotaur, #2 on the map *Rionel - 30th level minotaur lord, #20 on the map *Ulbrecht - 50th level minotaur lord, #26 on the map Instructors *Garic Senjac: Grandmaster Axe, #25 on the map *Shamus Hollyfield: Master Leather, #15 on the map *Hollis Stormeye: Master Air Magic, #10 on the map *Barthine Lotts: Master Mind Magic, #14 on the map *Balan Suretrail: Grandmaster Perception, #19 on the map Balthazar Lair as a Dungeon Please refer to the map for numbered locations. All levers except the "lowest" lever (#12 on the map) are indicated on the map by their letters. 1. Air Vent As soon as the party enters the air vent, they will be attacked by Tritons, Triton warriors, and/or Triton crusaders. These creatures have infested the entire Lair, looting it while the minotaurs wait helplessly in pockets of air. They range freely, surfacing to the top of the water, and then sinking below its surface as they patrol the ramps and landings. 2. Thanys' House Thanys, a playable character Level 15 minotaur, lives in the topmost house in the Lair. His is one of the only homes that escaped being flooded when the Gate to the Plane of Water opened. He is understandably worried about the rest of his herd, and gives the party the quest to Rescue the minotaurs, telling them there is a system of siege doors that he thinks can be adjusted to let the water out. Once the Lair has been drained, Thanys will offer to join the party if they wish. 3. New Entrance This is the new entrance the minotaurs will build after Balthazar Lair has been drained. It will not be ready until the party has drained the Lair and then left Ravage Roaming and returned. 4. Emergency Meeting Scroll On the floor of the first landing is a scroll with the heading Notes - Emergency Meeting. It contains the order in which the levers need to be thrown to drain the Lair. 5. Linked Mail This armor shop will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 6. Ayzar's Axes This weapon shop will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 7. Guild of Mind This spellbook shop will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 8. Amulets of Power This magic shop will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 9. Tessalar's House Tessalar, who promotes minotaurs to minotaur lords, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 10. Stormeye's House Hollis Stormeye, who teaches Master Air Magic, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 11. The Shaman This temple will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 12. Lowest Lever At the bottom of the ramp to your right from The Shaman (11), is the lowest of the siege door levers in the Lair. Note that this is the only lever on the map indicated with a number instead of a letter (there is no in-game number or letter, just an unlabeled lever). 13. Masul's Room Masul, the leader of the Balthazar Lair herd, has his office at the end of this ramp, which leads down from the landing with the "lowest" lever. He is so thankful for the party's draining the Lair that he will agree to join the Alliance immediately. 14. Lotts House Barthine Lotts, who teaches Master Mind Magic, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 15. Hollyfield House Shamus Hollyfield, who teaches Master Leather, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 16. Bank of Balthazar This bank will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 17. Balthazar Academy This training center will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 18. Town Fountain A drink from this fountain, located on the first landing down the right ramp, will heal light wounds. It will also include Balthazar Lair on the Town Portal circuit immediately. 19. Suretrail House Balan Suretrail, who teaches Grandmaster Perception, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 20. Rionel's House Rionel, a playable character 30th Level minotaur lord, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. Thereafter, to add him to the party, you must leave Ravage Roaming and return. 21. Flooded House This house remains flooded even after the Lair has been drained. 22. Ferris' House Ferris, who has information on the location of the gateway to the Plane of Water, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 23. Flooded House This house remains flooded even after the Lair has been drained. 24. Perius' Powders This alchemist will remain closed until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 25. Senjac's House Garic Senjac, who teaches Grandmaster Axe, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. 26. Ulbrecht's House Ulbrecht, a playable character 50th Level minotaur lord, remains unavailable until the party has drained the Lair and Masul has agreed to join the Alliance. Thereafter, to add him to the party, you must complete the quest to Sink the Regnan Fleet. Category:Might and Magic VIII towns Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons